


My Wings Pull Me Back (They Were Meant To Help Me Fly)

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: Writer's Block: Overcoming My Own Imagination With Help From You All (Requests and Prompts for MCYT Fanfics/Oneshots) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Hybrid Clay | Dream, I'll Add More Tags Soon I Promise, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: Prompt:Dream has wings, and is Phil's biological son. Phil doesn't remember him and replaces him with Tommy, Wilbur and Techno. They find out, when they find Dream bloody and wounded in the forest.  Dream is sad and Phil is mad at himself.Requested by:Lilykitten16Notes:This was a really interesting prompt I was given, and I don’t think I’ve seen this anywhere before, so kudos to you, Lilykitten16! I also threw in some Tubbo & Dream sibling bonding as a free gift ;).-Title is subject to change. This was not meant to overstep any of the CC's boundaries and if it does, this will be removed. Please do not shove this in the CCs faces as this is supposed to be meant for us, the fandom. I have no issue with them reading this, but please only show it to them with clear and explicit permission.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Writer's Block: Overcoming My Own Imagination With Help From You All (Requests and Prompts for MCYT Fanfics/Oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200410
Comments: 33
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilykitten16](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lilykitten16).



> **Background Information:** I’ve set this in a universe where no major conflict except for the Independence war for L’Manburg has taken place. But Techno and Philza have joined the SMP. Bird Hybrids work differently here (at least that’s the case for Philza and Dream), and I think you can figure that out for yourself while reading the oneshot). I think that’s all the background information you require for this oneshot which is not mentioned here, so without further ado, let’s dive right in!

Dream had a secret. Something that no one- save for one person- knew. There was a reason why he always wore a hoodie, even when it was incredibly hot, and kept requesting regeneration potions from L’Manburg (specifically Tubbo, the one person who knew about his secret and despite having to be convinced, helped him keep his secret safe). On days where Tubbo wasn’t there to operate the brewing stands, Tommy and Wilbur- begrudgingly- and Techno were more than happy to brew him his regeneration potions.

His wings- majestic, black-and-grey and falcon-like- had been cut off by him. It wasn’t forced, it was his choice to do so. He had been abandoned when he was young, and when his wings had grown in, he had to deal with a lot of shit- the pain and blood that came with the wings, hybrid traffickers, and a lot of shit memories in general. All of those came with the wings, and it was best to get rid of his… extra limbs, so to speak, and all of the shitty, fucked-up memories that came with them.

Tubbo had found him bloodied and bleeding out, and had tended to his injuries, giving him instant-health and regeneration potions, along with a weakness potion to numb the pain, and a golden apple as well. That was when he had- after being questioned as to how _he had wings_ and how he was literally _bleeding to death_ when Tubbo found him- mentioned his… ahem, skeleton in the closet, and Tubbo had listened with interest, helping the older wrap a bandage around his torso, having learnt a little first aid from Philza, who had mentioned that his other adoptive sons (not including Tubbo himself) were incredibly reckless and would require help in dealing with injuries after whatever shit they would get themselves into.

Long story short, Dream had finally had a heart-to-heart with one of the adopted sons his biological father had replaced him with. It was civil and emotional at the same time, and Tubbo made sure not to overstep any of his newly-found brother’s boundaries when asking questions. It was safe to say that Dream and Tubbo had become closer after that, and Tubbo even found himself taking the elder around his honey farms and talking to him when things became too much for the young child to handle on his own. He was elected as president after Wilbur had handed the title to Tommy, and Tommy had declined it, handing it off to Tubbo instead. Being 

Dream sometimes still needed regeneration and weakness potions whenever the pain from the scars- which had randomly started to bleed for some reason- became too much, and the only person he would call for help- if he even did, Dream was always self-dependent and self-sacrificial to the point where it might hurt him- would be Tubbo. This happened multiple times over the past few months and it had become second nature for Tubbo to pack a golden apple and whatever potions were needed, along with some extra medical supplies, whenever he was heading out.

Dream was always there for Tubbo and Tubbo was always there for Dream.

\---

Dream had felt some sort of an itch and a sting around the areas of his shoulder blades, and he thought nothing of it. That was normal(ish) and there really was nothing to worry about. He could go by his regular routine of checking up on L’Manburg and his ~~adoptive siblings~~ allies, to make sure they were adhering to the agreements on the treaty and nothing else ~~he wanted to see if everything was fine, if his father could remember him again~~ , then going out to the mines and to the nether, and then maybe go exploring in the forests near his territory. Everything was alright.

Until it wasn’t.

He was out in the forest, deciding to forage for some medical herbs he might need, and maybe hunt a few animals while he was at it, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain- in fact, sharp was large understatement, it was more like being stabbed continuously and repeatedly- in his shoulder blades and spine. This was the kind of pain he recognized. The kind of pain that came when a child- a young bird hybrid- was growing their wings for the first (or in his case) second time. He felt something wet and sticky on his back, something that caused his hoodie to stick, and touched it. When he brought his hands up to see what was going on, he saw red. Blood red. The kind of red you see when you are bleeding.

**_No no no no no not again please no stop this fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck someone help TUBBO yeah Tubbo could help take out your communicator hurry hurry hurry shit shit shit shit shit-_ **

He made his way to a tree, stumbling a bit and sat down shakily. He fumbled a bit with his communicator, pulling up Tubbo’s contact even though his vision was slowly blurring with tears and black spots.

_Dream whispers to Tubbo_: TBUBO_

_Dream whispers to Tubbo_: TUBOO_

_Dream whispers to Tubbo_: BLOD THERES A LOT OF BOLOD PLEASE HELP FRESTS IM AT THE FORETS HEKLP PLEASE I NED HLEP_

Panting heavily and bleeding half-way to death, Dream closed his eyes, the pain being too much for him to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the short update but i wanted to update as soon as possible, so yeah

Technoblade set Dream down gently onto a bed while Philza started to prep up some potions and whatnot to stop the blood loss. Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur watched in acute horror as Dream slowly bled out. Philza grabbed the equipment he needed and began cleaning off the blood with an antiseptic, but stopped when he saw that there were extra limbs of sorts growing from the source of the blood.

“What the fuck is going on?” Tommy asked, slightly afraid for the green bastard and looking between Tubbo, who was clenching his fists tightly, and Dream, “Tubbo, you okay?”

“Our- our brother’s bleeding out to death!” Tubbo blurted out before slamming a hand on his mouth as fast as he could, but the damage had been done. Philza paused in his treatment to look at Tubbo strangely, and Tommy, Wilbur and Techno looked at him with a similar expression, “I- I- Yeah, I’m out. I’ll go get some gapples and weakness, regen and health potions.”

“What- Tubbo!”

Tubbo had gone to the place he had kept his bag and grabbed some potions and golden apples, handing them to Technoblade and Philza, who were the closest to the patient, and waited, still receiving questioning looks from the others. One of his bees had been hovering above his right shoulder the entire time.

Tubbo wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, he could clear up everything just then, since he knew at least more than the rest of his family did, and on the other, he could wait for Dream to wake up, and he could explain. While the second option was clearly a better option, it would provide less stress on the leader if he didn’t have to explain. But he should ask for permission before telling anyone anything- this was a secret Dream didn’t want anyone to know about.

While he was having a mental argument with himself, Dream woke up with a start, breathing heavily and slightly dizzy. Philza rushed to hand him a potion of regeneration and a potion of weakness- to help him heal and to act as an anaesthetic respectively- which the man in green drank quickly.

“Wha-what’s going on?” He asked after a while, speech slightly slurred because of the effect of the weakness potion, “Where am I?”

“You’re at our house, ” Philza answered, and Dream flinched, “You- you’re somehow growing wings, mate.”

“I know,” Dream whimpered, and Philza gestured for the rest of the group to leave, which they did so willingly, “I-it hurts, Phil.”

“I know it does,” Philza nodded, “What happened? Did you cut them off before?”

Dream nodded and Philza winced, pulling the other into a hug, but being careful not to harm him, “They- they had a lot of shit memories attached to them, I think. Hybrid traffickers, mostly.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Dream, how do you have wings?”

“I’m your son, Phil.”

And that in itself was enough to give Philza a heart attack.

\---

Dream raked a finger through his hair as he took in what had just happened. His biological father had found out that he existed, and his secret had been revealed to his entire family. It was a lot to take in, and Philza had told him to rest, which gave him plenty of time to think. To start off with, Dream wasn't jealous of Philza's adopted family- he was happy for them- but he was just a little bit upset. But that was understandable in a way, and Philza, and the rest of the brothers, didn't hold it against him. And he was slightly scared of confronting his new- or old- family, if he could even call them that.

His wings had grown in again and he would be lying if he said he didn't think of cutting them off once again, something that Philza highly disapproved of, since it would lead to many more problems.

"Hey, mate," Philza entered the room with a golden apple in hand, and handed it to Dream, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Dream mumbled, and Philza sighed, sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Dream. I- I can't believe I just fucking forgot you. I- fuck, I'm such a terrible parent. I made you deal with such shitty situations on your own, I'm so fucking sorry-"

'''S okay," Dream interrupted, and Philza sighed once again, "But it would be nice if you could teach me how to fly."

"Of course, mate!" Philza smiled sadly, "I can do that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! thanks for your support!!  
> stay safe and healthy<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your request! Thank you for reading this and thank you for your support!  
> I absolutely loved writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
